


Clawing Out of the Hole

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [208]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grieving, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina hauled Four kicking and screaming out of his grief ("I neither screamed nor kicked." "Whatever you say, Four."), with all the careless, aggressive candor that came of her birth faction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawing Out of the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by marlex at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any two couples, one partner from each couple dies and the remaining ones hook up in their grief](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589479.html?thread=82103975#t82103975)

Christina hauled Four kicking and screaming out of his grief ("I neither screamed nor kicked." "Whatever you say, Four."), with all the careless, aggressive _candor_ that came of her birth faction ("You're not a coward, so man up, and face the d— world without her already." "If I wanted—" "—to put up with Candor, you'd have joined the faction. Heard it all before.").  
  
It wasn't really that far from staying up late in his apartment on trumped up excuses of needing help with this or that for their jobs to train new adults in their mixed faction/factionless society to admitting she was watchdogging his access to memory serums and worse to admitting he didn't really want to drown forever in what might have beens to...  
  
Whatever _this_ was.  
  
"Call it comfort."  
  
Four sighed and rolled over in the bed. "I'd rather call it nothing."  
  
She was still too candid and he was still too curt. Somehow they made it work.


End file.
